srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest talk:The Joust
Original Texts From the Saarngard Isle page. The Joust Location: '''Saarngard Keep- West Camp '''Description: '''Jousting Tournament consisting of seven seperate adventures '''Requirement: ALL previous Saarngard adventures and Weaponry, Lances (30+) Joust Mechanics: You will now be required to make a series of three random numbers to determine the outcome of your attempt to unhorse your opponent. Your opponent will also choose three numbers in the same fashion. The total of the three numbers you pick (including bonuses) will be weighed against the total achieved by your opponent. *Picking the numbers: #Bonus based on Horsemanship and Luck #Bonus based on Might, Body, Agility and Spirit #Bonus based on Weaponry, Lances and Luck Joust Part 1 Fate decision to be made If you choose to Teach Hasyrt a lesson: *Skill Check (Agility, Unarmed Combat and Luck) 50+ to succeed *Engage in Non-Lethal Combat If you choose to Ignore his comments: *Nothing happens *256 General experience for completion Joust Part 2 *Receive multiple (I got 16) pieces of Superior Armor and a wooden sword or a wooden mace *You then compete in your first joust *After you unhorse your opponent you engage in Non-Lethal Combat *384 General experience for completion Joust Part 3 *You complete your second joust . This is a harder opponent. *384 General experience for completion Joust Part 4 *+4 xp to Divination (30+) If you choose to approach the Jouster: *Skill Check: (Mind, Aura and Spirit) 75+ to succeed *Skill Check: (Agility, Body, Luck and Horsemanship) 100+ to succeed If you choose to remain and watch: *16 xp to Fortification (60+)/Gating (60+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Elementalism (60+)/Illusion (60+) (Fortification, Gating, Elementalism, and Illusion tested) or *Skill Check: (Agility, Body, Luck and Horsemanship) to evade Regardless of what you choose: *You receive Small Etched Stone #3 *You then can ask one of six questions (he gives you cryptic answers to all of them). After he answers you can either launch a suprise attack to subdue him or let him depart. ''Either way the following happen: *Skill Check: (Mind, Aura, Spirit) 75+ to defend versus a psionic attack. ''You will probably lose some SP even if you succeed ( ''I got a total of 112 and lost 18 SP). I lost no SP when I totaled 150+. '''This attack is repeated every time you fail the following check.' *Skill Check: (Mind, Aura, Thievery, Woodsmanship and Luck) 100+ to succeed in spotting your attacker. When you do he runs off and you follow him. *+4 xp to Divination (40+)/ +16 xp to Shadow Magic (60+)/ +8 xp to Woodsmanship (50+) (All tested) to locate your assailant If you search the copse of trees: *Skill Check: (Woodsmanship, Thievery and Luck) 100+ to succeed. *Skill Check: (Might, Body and Unarmed Combat) 75+ to succeed. *Skill Check: (Agility and Unarmed Combat) 50+ to succeed *You acquire a Well Crafted Triple Bladed Knife *384 General experience for completion If you search the stables you end up in the copse of trees anyway Joust Part 5 *+ 4 xp to Divination (20+) * You can either tell of your encounter and gain some trust or not tell of your encounter and he remains suspicious *You then compete in your third joust . This opponent is harder yet. ( I was unhorsed by him, lost 141 SP and still beat him in Non-Lethal Combat without a heal on my first trial run) *384 General experience for completion Joust Part 6 *Skill Check: (Mind, Aura and Spirit) 100+ to succeed against psionic attack *Skill Check: (Horsemanship, Luck, Agility and Body) 75+ to determine damage from your fall from your horse *'3 'Skill Checks ( Mind, Aura and Spirit) 100+ to succeed against psionic attacks *+16 xp to Fortification (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) (All tested) *Engage Toom in a Non-Lethal fight *384 General experience for completion Joust Part 7 Final joust versus Mironor *Your toughest jousting opponent. There is no Non-Lethal Combat after you unhorse Mironor. *1,024 General experience for completion *256 xp to all Skills and Powers for completion After you visit Mironor at his tent: *128 General experience --Wetheril(talk) 03:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Mironor combat originally by alanschliepper1: :* NOTE: I believe this round may actually be unwinnable. Confirmation required. Every time I tried this, even when I got amazing rolls, Mironor accumulated JUST enough points to edge me out and win. I managed to beat him, though it took many tries. However, that was a long time ago and might have changed. This comment should thus be kept here and moved to the main article only if there is some confirmation. Scarbrowtalk 01:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) This round can be won, but it is very hard. The higher your weaponry: lances skill, the easier it will be. I tried it with my weaponry at level 90, and weaponry: lances at level 99. I can't remember exactly how many times it took, but it was anywhere from 2-4. User:Titan27 01:41, August 31, 2012 (EST) : Thanks for confirming. I've been able to beat it at lower levels, but as stated it takes many attempts. Psychoadept (talk) 14:30, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :: No problem. I didn't upgrade it to 100 first because i didn't want to waste any more general exp on that skill than absolutely necessary since i won't be using it anywhere else in the game. It's probably still fairly easy with weaponry and weaponry: lances each at level 90. I never got unhorsed by Mironor after i upgraded weaponry: lances to 90. It just took me several tries to do it because you have to beat him by 50 or more to knock him off his horse. --Titan27 (talk) 23:46, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Six Questions Not sure if inclusion on the main page is warranted, but in case anyone's nosy: : Great documenting! I moved these to the main page inside spoiler tags. Psychoadept (talk) 14:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC)